Wrong
by Varicosity
Summary: How does one determine the difference between right and wrong?
1. Calling Him Out

Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the plot from The Last of Us. They are owned by Naughty Dog.

* * *

Chapter 1: Calling Him Out

Ellie was a girl that was prepared for many things. Among the numerous items on this "prepared" list was death. She was only ready for it because she was thrust into a new world where everybody and everything was trying to kill her. Any second and at any spot, an ambush may occur and she'd be dead. The killer could be an animal, an infected, or a hunter. The only reason why Ellie was simply _prepared_ for death and not afraid of it was that she only had one fear. She was scared of ending up alone. As long as someone was beside her when she was dying, then she'd be alright. Joel would be that person beside her. The funny thing was that he would probably be dying if she was because he would fight until his last breath to protect her.

To anyone other than Ellie and maybe his brother Tommy, Joel was a cold and heartless person. He was a truly terrifying man. Back in Boston, his intimidating stare would scare off almost everybody. That is, everybody except for Tess. She was able to break through his icy demeanor with her persistence. Her constant pestering finally broke him down and they became partners. The term "partners" is used because they were just that. There was no other way to explain it. Although the feelings were there, and maybe it was due to the environment that they lived in, their relationship never transgressed into something more.

That's why when Tess was killed, Joel almost lost the will to live. He had believed that they would remain together forever; that their bond would not be broken. Instead, he was stuck with a fourteen year-old girl that he didn't particularly like. She knew nothing about the world outside the quarantine zone and attempted to pry into his personal history every chance she got. Add to the fact that she wasn't particularly competent at defending herself, Joel knew that the journey was going to be rough. At first, his main goal was to waste as little time as possible in delivering the girl to the Fireflies. However, this all changed throughout their sojourn. The many times that he saved her, as well as the many instances that she returned the favor, made Joel rethink his perception of Ellie. By the time that they had finally reached the Fireflies in Salt Lake City, he had safely adopted her as his surrogate daughter. That's why when Marlene told him that Ellie would have to die in order to create a vaccine, he mercilessly killed to save her.

So, imagine the surprise that Ellie was feeling when she awoke in a car wearing a hospital gown. She wasn't dead. How did she not drown? When Joel explained his version of what happened, including his account about finding the fireflies and there being dozens of immune people like Ellie, she instantly knew he was lying. No way would the Fireflies just let someone as valuable as herself to leave, even if there were many more just like her. However, she didn't call him out on his lie. She was too preoccupied on contemplating why he saved her. Or maybe it was the drugs making her sleepy.

"I swear"

_He just outright lied to me. I had asked for the truth and he didn't even twitch when swore he was telling the truth. Damn, he's good. He said that with such a straight face; he should receive an award for acting._

"Okay"

_That word just came right out of my mouth. But I don't know why though. Maybe it's just that I want to believe what he is saying is true. Or maybe he has a really good reason for why he took me away from the fireflies. There are just too many thoughts going around in my head. I'll just call him out later. Actually, you know what? I'm calling him out on his lie now; I could have been the key to a cure to help save people like Riley. Screw just accepting this lie!_

"Actually, stop bullshitting me. What really happened, Joel?"

* * *

I know that this is building up rather slowly, but hopefully the pace will pick up soon. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	2. Not So Easy

Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the plot from The Last of Us. They are owned by Naughty Dog.

* * *

Chapter 2: Not So Easy

"Okay"

_Well, that worked out a lot better than I thought. I wasn't expecting just an "okay", but I'll take it. I must be a pretty damn good actor. It takes a lot to lie to her while looking at those eyes. Those eyes held such unbridled trust. Maybe I should have thought about becoming an actor instead of a singer._

"Actually, stop bullshitting me. What really happened, Joel?"

_Shit. I'm gonna have to think fast._

"What?"

"I know you're lying, Joel! There's no fucking way they would just let you take me away. So what fucking happened back there?"

_Looking at her eyes, I didn't think I had it in me to lie to her again. Pain and betrayal had replaced the trust that was there mere seconds ago. Coming clean was probably the best course of action._

"Now, Ellie, you must understand that there was no other alternative. Not a damn one. I did what was necessary. They weren't gonna let you go without a fight. "

"A fight? Shit Joel! You don't know how to fight; you only know how to kill! You killed them!"

"Damn it! Yes! And I would do it again. They were about to kill you to create a vaccine. I wasn't just gonna sit by idly and let them! Look-"

"No more excuses! Why didn't you just let me die? I already knew that death was a possibility! I could have been the cure for humanity!"

"Exactly! Could have! Killing you would not have automatically led to a cure! And they weren't even looking for a cure! They were looking for a vaccine! And what humanity? The world consists of hunters and those that have been already infected. What is there to save?"

"I know there's still some humanity out there. There - there has to be people worth saving, even if a vaccine is the only thing that we have!"

"They might be out there, but they are outnumbered by people like David! Or have you already forgotten what he was like?"

_I instantly regretted what I just said. My emotions were too riled up. Bringing him up was plain stupid._

"Ellie -"

"You're right, Joel."

_I could see the tears welling up in her eyes._

"There are people out there just like David. And one of them is you. You have done as much wrong as he has."

_I could barely feel the rain that began to fall as she ran away._

* * *

I hope it wasn't too bad. Any critique would be great! And of course, thanks for reading!


	3. Alone

Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the plot from The Last of Us. They are owned by Naughty Dog.

* * *

Chapter 3: Alone

_Looks like he's not following me._

Ellie stopped running and sat on the forest floor, not minding the light drizzle falling from the sky. She couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness and guilt as she peered back in the direction she had left Joel.

Ellie had trusted Joel more than any other person in her life. She thought that they had developed a bond that couldn't be broken. The many times that they saved each other's asses should have been a testament to that. Instead, one lie shattered the seemingly unbreakable bond that was forged from the spilled blood of others.

She had run away from the only person in the world that cared about her. And to add insult to injury, she compared him to that sick fuck David.

Ellie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, but swiftly quashed it.

_Who needs that fucker anyways? He killed the Fireflies and prevented them from creating a vaccine. What's more fucked up than killing the good guys?_

Ellie was shaken from her thoughts when she felt hard drops of water fall on her head.

_Great. Now I need to find some shelter._

She quickly walked along the soggy forest ground, scanning her surroundings for anything that she could take refuge under. Luckily for her, she spotted a small cave a little ways ahead.

Once inside the cave, Ellie immediately swapped her sopping wet clothes with a set of dry ones from her backpack. She sat down at the entrance and looked out, listening to the sound of pouring rain.

_Why was the world so fucked up? Oh right, the infection._

Ellie's thoughts then wandered onto Riley and what she called the "good times."

_I wish I wasn't so alone._

She realized she wasn't when she looked up, right into the face of a clicker whose trademark sound had been drowned out by the heavy rain.

* * *

Wow, I apologize about the shortness of my chapters. Might not update in a while so I can think more and write better chapters. Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't too bad. And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
